This Cannot Be Happening
by CierraLuv97
Summary: Sometimes, games turn into reality. Nothing can be truer for Daphne, who discovered she was pregnant purely on accident. But a secret about her pregnancy could save her relationship with Fred - and break everything else around her. If you read, review!


**This Cannot Be Happening**

**Hi, everyone! It's Cierra witha new story. This one is a bit more 'teenage' then most of my stories. Usually, I think it's messed up when people take an innocent cartoon and turn it into something messed up, Velma being in love with Daphne, and the author's like "Yeah, my characters are completely in character!" And I'm like "What Scooby Doo are you _watching_?" ... Sorry, just had to vent about that. Where was I...?**

**Oh, yeah. Okay, so this story was inspired by one of **XxLadyStrengthxX**'s stories, and believe it or not, it's not the one when Daphne becomes pregnant! Actually, the inspiration came from **Baby, It's Cold Outside**. Maybe my brain is messed up, but it's just that Fred seemed manipulating in that one (this isn't critism- I really loved that story) and, henceforth, this was born. It actually has nothing to do with XxLadyStrengthxX's story. My complicated process of thought which stemmed from that just led to this. **

**In other news, I'm both excited and sad to say that this is my first post-SDLPOP (**Scooby Doo! The Last Piece of the Puzzle**) story. For those of you who haven't read it, check it out! One of my favorite things about it is that it isn't all ga-ga eyes exchanged between Fred and Daphne - although Daphne, our first person narrator, does think about him. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are very prominent in the story, as well as a host of original characters who play significant roles in the story. **

**Also, a lot of my stories have been getting added to people's fave lists - but I'm getting very few reviews. Honestly, if you like my story enough to say it's one of your favorites, don't I deserve some feedback? Don't read with out reviewing. That's the golden rule. And another note: This is in no way related to any of my other stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you like! I'm going to write at least two parts for this story, so stay tuned!**

* * *

No way. There was absolutely no way. I must be delusional. Definitely. Because the pregnancy test - it couldn't be right. It could not be accurate.

I sat in the bathroom, torn between shock and anger. Anger won. I silently cursed the entire world, because they had to have some affect on right now - well, in my mind they did. My close friends waiting in my room. My best friends who were somewhere in PuertoRico right now. My boyfriend who was with them, who I'd seen last night.

Everything had been all right twenty minutes ago. I'd invited a few girls from drama to sleepover. Normally, I'd be hanging out with the gang, except that they were in Puerto Rico solving a mystery, and my parents hadn't let me go. My grandmother had been visiting for the weekend, which was excuse enough for my parents to keep me home. They think the whole mystery-solving thing is bad for me. As if. I've only almost died five times - wait, six. Six times. The rest of the gang has been gone for almost two weeks now, and I miss them like crazy. Not only that, but Fred's obnoxious twin brother Frank had been in town (he goes to a boarding school in Alabama) and he'd been hitting on every girl in town who had a boyfriend. I needed some relaxation, and a sleepover was the way to go.

Anyway, Caterina Dyer, Lissa Cameron, Bery Grimes, and Mimi Contreras had been over, and we'd been brushing our teeth when Bery (who's even clutzier than me) accidentally knocked everything out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom when trying to put the toothpaste.

As we were putting it away, Mimi, who gets excited over everything, gasped a baby gasp. "Look, it's those little pregnancy testers," she cried, pointing to a box on the ground.

"Oh, I dare all of you to do it," Lissa giggled.

"Do what?" Caterina asked. "Wait, the pregnancy test?"

"Duh," Lissa muttered. "Yes, of course the pregnancy test. We all have boyfriends, right?"

"I broke up with Eric a few days ago," Bery said, flipping her dark hair.

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Oh, he was a jerk anyway," Berysaid carelessly. "I have a date with this guy named Benjamin Christian next week, anyway, and I hear he's really sweet."

"Well, besides you, we all have boyfriends. And you broke up with him Thursday, so it isn't like it'd make a difference." Lissa said impatiently. "Let's do it."

"No way," I said firmly. "I mean, if my mom comes up here and we're all checking to see if we're pregnant, it won't really make Fred or Dylan or Sam or Steven look good."

"Well, it's not like she'd come into the bathroom while we're doing it," Caterina said practically. "And we'll be really quick."

"But what do you do?" Mimi whispered.

"Just read the instructions," Lissa said impatiently. "C'mon, Daph."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. But you're going first."

"Fine," Lissa smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the only one who's pregnant here, though. You guys are all too good to be pregnant."

Everyone besides Lissa went back into my bedroom, and Lissa shut the door. "I'm so scared," Mimi giggled nervously.

Lissa came back out a few moments later, fear plastered on her face. I immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Lissa!" I nearly screamed, then remembered my parents, and quieted my voice. Taking a deep breath, I began again. "Melissa Allison Cameron... I can't believe this."

"What will your parents say?" Caterina murmured.

"Are you gonna abort it?" Bery asked bluntly.

"Is it Sam's baby?" Mimi whispered.

At that, Lissa burst into laughter. "Oh my God, you guys are so gullible!"

"Lissa!" I yelled again, but now I was laughing. Mimi squealed and threw a pillow at her. Bery started laughing too hard to speak, and Caterina rolled her eyes to hide her relief.

We made Bery go next. Luckily for us, Bery knows better than to try to trick people who have just been tricked. She went in, came out and said simply that she wasn't pregnant. Same with Caterina, who was ever the practical one.

Mimi tried to copy Lissa, but badly. She came out, screamed that she was pregnant, and then burst into giggles. It was so funny that we all started cracking up. Mimi was just like an overgrown child with pink and purple and aqua and who knows _what_ else colored streaks in her brown hair.

Then it was my turn. I went into the bathroom, never expecting that the test would be positive. And yet here the results were, plain as day.

How did this happen? It's not like I purposefully went out and got pregnant. I'm not stupid. I knew if I did, I'd probably end up dropping out of school and disgracing my parents. I've never even done it with Fred, I'm that careful.

I've never seriously thought about having kids or whatever except when me and Caterina had been talking about her cousin Tiffany who is seventeen and has been pregnant twice. All my dreams, I realized, were dead. I couldn't do anything when I was pregnant. My life is over.

Calm down, the only rational part of me told the rest of my brain. I did not want to listen, but after a moment I was breathing normally again. Okay. When exactly, did I become pregnant? Think, Daphne. If I was pregnant, it would probably be Fred's kid, even though we've never gone that far. Maybe the pregnancy thing was whack. It had to be. Besides, I haven't seen Fred for twelve days. The last place I saw him was at the airport -

No, it's not, I realized in horror. I remembered that night - June 12th. The rest of the gang had already left for Puerto Rico, and I was at headquarters, picking up some homework that was due the next day...

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Daph?" I heard someone call. It was Fred's voice, except that didn't make sense, since Fred had left for Puerto Rico a hew hours ago.

"Fred?" I called uncertainly. I stepped hesitantly out of the light - and ran right into someone. I screamed, but the person grabbed my hands and held them gently.

"Daph, it's me. What are you doing here?" It was Fred.

"What am I doing here? Fred, your plane left two hours ago. Why aren't you on it?" I asked, secretly relieved that he was still here.

"I missed the flight," he said shortly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... well, I was in line for a present for you and I didn't want to get out, since the line was really long. But I got the gift."

"What is it?" I didn't bother to chastise Fred, since he was the stubborn type. Even though he usually wasn't this stupid.

"It's in my room," he whispered, and then he was dragging me along roughly and then we were in his room. I waited for whatever gift had caused Fred to miss his flight, but it never came. Instead suddenly he was dragging me onto the bed and he was ripping off his shirt...

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning alone. There was a note on the bed that read _Went to catch my flight. F.J._ I had sat there, blushing, for a moment, then I got dressed.

When my mom asked where I'd been all night, I had told her I'd fallen asleep at headquarters. She'd fussed over me for a few minutes, but got distracted when a package arrived at the door, and then I'd escaped.

So that's how. Part of me was comforted that I knew the answer, but I was mostly ashamed and horrified and I almost started crying right then.

Someone banged on the door. "Daphne? Are you in there?" Mimi called. "Are you okay?"

"No," I moaned. "Come in." I plucked nervously at my favorite pair of gray sweatpants. They were warm and comforting and a gift from Fred - I suddenly wish I was wearing a different pair.

The door opened, and my friends were surrounding me. Thank God, they didn't accuse me of tricking them. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if they did.

"Guys -" I started to say.

"Don't even say it," Lissa interrupted. "You're not that good of an actress to be faking this."

Even though I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, I laughed. It was kind of twisted, but it was still a laugh.

"Omigod, Daphne," Mimi cried. "This is scary. I'm scared now. What do we do?" I will be eternally grateful that she said we. No one asked why or how I'd gotten pregnant, which I was also grateful for.

"What _are_ you going to do?" Caterina asked softly.

"I don't know," I said hoarsely. "I guess I'll have to talk to Fred -"

"If I were you, I'd dump him," Bery said angrily.

I looked up at her, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, he knew you didn't need the risk of becoming pregnant, right?" Beryexplained. "And I'm guessing this was more his idea than yours and that you didn't have much time to think about it." I nodded. "So, he forced you to do something he knew you didn't want to do, and if I were you, I wouldn't be able to trust Fred after that. Plus, your parents are going to make you break up withhim anyway, and they might give you some slack if you've already broken up withhim when you tell them about you being pregnant at all." I realized with horror that she was right. I was no longer sure about how far I'd be willing to trust Fred. My world was crumbling to pieces as we spoke.

"How do you know all this?" Lissa asked.

Bery shrugged. "I learned from Haley." I then remembered that Bery's sister Haley was pregnant at fourteen. Two years younger than me. I shuddered.

"I guess you're right. I don't know when they're coming back - it depends when they solve the mystery. But I'll talk to him as soon as possible. I promise." Now all I had to do was find the immense amount of courage needed to confront the person I was still desperately in love with (dispite what Berysaid about trust being true) and break up with him.

In other words, break both of our hearts.

I guess that's what they mean when they say kill two birds with one stone.

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love reviews, and I am expecting some, so get your lazy butts to your computer and type!**_


End file.
